Why Me?
by simisimisimi
Summary: Draco Malfoy lost. He didnt just lose he lost to Slytherins. What will happen when Draco is forced to do what ever these so called “friends” are making him do? What if whatever it is has to do with a certain hero?


No I don't own any characters in this story! Queen (J.K Rowling) owns everything except the plot.

Huh? Epilogue? What Epilogue? 8th year at Hogwarts!

Warning: Draco SLASH Harry, Drarry, cussing, that's it for now!

Enjoy my first Fic!

Chapter 1. Loser

"You lost."

"I lost?"

Blaise and Pansy shared knowing glances.

"What the bloody hell do you mean I lost?!" Shouted a confused Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, honey you should know never to make a wager with two _very_ cunning Slytherins."

Pansy was at least making a point to try and hold back her laughter, Blaise wasn't even trying.

"How could you beat me at my own game?" Draco asked himself.

Blaise composed himself for a brief second, "Last time I checked Exploding Snap is not _your_ game per say, it's a game meant to be played by young witches and wizards alike-"

He only had a split second warning when Draco's eyes narrowed, before Draco charged.

"Hey! Draco calm down!" He managed to huff out between pants and guffaws as the blonde chased him around his room.

Pansy was on the floor rolling around in laughter.

She only had a brief moment of peace before the two boys tackled her.

Blaise grabbed a pillow off of Draco's couch and tried to use it as a barrier between him, Pansy's fists, and Draco's death glare.

"Okay, okay Draco I'm sorry!"

"Blaise, no point in apologizing, we haven't even told little Drac-ey the dare we have for him." She said in a singsong voice.

Draco groaned internally,"Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

Pansy glanced over at him "I'll choose to ignore that comment, for now."

Draco rolled his eyes as he got up and sat in the armchair positioned near the fireplace and across from the couch.

Pansy and Blaise took the message and both sat on the couch, across from Draco.

Blaise rubbed his hands together. "Let's get down to business." Pany smirked and Draco slouched further down into his chair.

When Pansy raised her eyebrow, Draco quickly sat straight up. His father may be in Azkaban and his mother somewhere in France, but he was still a Malfoy. He still carried himself with a certain prestige that many have assumed would fade away after the war, after all the shame cast onto the Malfoy name. Don't get me wrong, Draco thought. I am in no ways proud of my despicable father and his insane antics. His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp cough from Pansy.

"Don't choke." Draco replied with no hint of worry in his voice full of mirth, to the obviously fake cough coming from Pansy.

"Hmmm" replied Blaise with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Could it be that the Great Draco Malfoy has lost his touch? Or perhaps he's just nervous for the dare we will unleash upon his sorry pathetic soul" He looked up at Draco with mock pity on his face.

Draco groaned again. "Just get it over with!"

"Ah Draco, patients is a valued trait that many people look for in their men." Pansy said with a smirk on her face. "Too bad Draco we are not going to rip the bandaid off, we are going to peel it off very, very slowly."

Now Pansy and Blaise shared identical smirks.

Draco sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Okay then." said Blaise as he looked over at Pansy "It will definitely have something to do with Potter…"

Draco knew well enough that they had already schemed and planned and knew exactly what they were going to force Draco to do.

"... You're right Blaise! It must be something that has to do with _Potter_!" Agreed Pansy with fake excitement, or perhaps she was indeed excited. And perhaps she really is a sadist Draco's mind quipped in.

Draco decided to try and play it cool.

"Potter, I'm not following."

Draco knew exactly why they were dangling Potter's name in front of his face.

"Oh? Do you want us to fill you in?" Said Pansy and Draco knew he walked into a trap. He was mentally punching himself in the face when Blaise replied to Pansy's obvious invitation to speak.

"Where do we begin? Hmmmm maybe your little fixation with him? Since first year he's all you ever found interesting. If I had a galleon for every time I have heard you utter the phrase: wonderful _Potter_ with his _scar_ and his _broomstick_ \- I'd be rich! Well richer than I already am at least."

"Mhhmm" Pansy agreed "Potter this Potter that, that's all I ever hear! But Blaise we mustn't forget the more serious reasons." Said Pansy her voice becoming noticeably more solemn.

Blaise nodded his head and Draco just helplessly watched, he knew there was no stopping what was coming.

"He saved you from that fiendfyre." She said softly "And also his obvious obsession with you in sixth year!" She quickly added.

This time it was Draco and Blaise who exchanged glances. No one liked to just casually talk about the war. But, they knew Pansy was especially sensitive about the topic. Her mom was killed by a death eater for wanting to stay neutral. By added the part about Potter's stalkerish behavior, Draco knew she was trying to lighten the mood and steer away from the topic of the war.

They all had their feelings about the war. Pansy was reminded of her mom, Blaise was reminded of being powerless, and Draco just felt trapped. No one went through what he had. He was forced to do things that every bone in his body was telling him were wrong. He had no one to talk to, no one understood. Draco decided that instead of seeking, in his opinion, pointless help from mediwitches who would just look at him in disdain he would suck it up and bottle up his emotions, because it doesn't matter that he was _forced_ to do what he did, it didn't matter that he was abused by his father mentally and in some cases physically. It doesn't matter that he risked his, along with his family's life to not identify Potter back in Malfoy manor and of course it didn't matter that his mother risked everything and lied to The Dark Lord's face about Potter's death. No it didn't matter because no matter what he does it's never good enough. Never good enough for his father or for the rest of the wizarding world in fact. Maybe it's just Draco who felt he didn't do enough…

"Yeah!" Blaise quickly agreed, catching on.

"We can't forget that you protected him at the Manor as well."

"Yes can't forget that." Draco added to humor the two Slytherins.

Blaise laughed "Awww is Draco trying to stall?"

"Stall what?" He asked innocently, praying that they would take pity on him.

No such luck.

"C'mon Draco we know you fancy boys, don't look at me like that! We all know that if you didn't we would've been dating long ago." She said matter of factly.

Pansy and Blaise both gave Pansy a very sceptical look.

"No offence Pansy but I don't think I would date you either way." Said Draco with no remorse "And not only that but Blaise wouldn't go out with you and he hits on anything that breathes."

Blaise just nodded, he knew it was true.

Pansy looked scandalized. "I'll have you know many people would sell their soul for a piece of this-"

"That's quite enough, we don't need to hear anymore of your pointless lies" Interrupted Draco.

Pansy glared him down. "You're quite right! Let's hear some of _your_ pointless lies." She muttered under her breath.

Draco decided to ignore this.

"We know that you fancy men, and no we don't care, and yes I knew before you did." The look she gave Draco was one that left no room for argument.

"It's not that hard to put the pieces together! And we are confident enough to say that we are _positive_ we know who you like."

Draco's look was incredulous.

"And that's why…" Blaise added with the voice of a quidditch commentary.

"I'M SAYING IT BLAISE GODDAMN WE AGREED I WOULD SAY IT! Ermm I mean kindly shut the fuck up Blaise." Pansy said, fire in her eyes.

"Yikes, fine!" Blaise said.

"Okay Draco since we are oh so nice, we are giving you a choice." Pansy told him.

Draco doubted this "niceness" very much. "Nice is not the word you should be using, at least until I know what my choices are."

Pansy stood up for show "You, Draco Malfoy, have two choices. Tomorrow you will either go up to the chosen one, call him a wanker and punch him in the face, or you can call him a wanker and kiss him." She ended with a flourish.

Draco thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head.

"Choose wisely!" Blaise felt the need to add.

Draco looked back and forth between his "friends."

"You have to be fucking kidding me. No way in _hell_ am I doing either of those things! I swore that during my eighth year at Hogwarts I would not provoke Potter! Not to mention that if I did either of those horrendous actions Potter's cronies would be on me before I could even think to cast a protection spell."

Pansy and Blaise watched Draco's fit calmly.

"Don't forget Draco," Pansy reminded "You may of swore not to pick fights with The Golden Boy but don't forget, you swore that you would do whatever we told you. And I'm pretty sure your promise to us is more important."

Draco just stared.

Blaise got up, chuckled and left Draco's room.

Pansy followed, but before she left she made sure to pat Draco on the head.

Draco swatted her hand away. No one touched his hair.

"Don't forget Draco, tomorrow…" Then she giggled, the most sadistic giggle one could make.

Draco just grumbled as she walked away.

When he heard the door shut, he looked over at his eagle-owl.

"What am I going to do Lyra?"

Lyra just hooted.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'm screwed" He laughed.

"Absolutely screwed."

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on my fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed the story so far :) reviews would be very much appreciated, after all this is my first story and I want to get better as a writer! Well until next time,

Simi

(p.s ReViEw PlEaSe)


End file.
